Anja Odindittor
by Bellamason4
Summary: Anja lived her whole life protected by the castle walls; however, as her family begins to change she starts the path to discovering what she really wants. Will she be able to push past her protective family and break free? Or will she fade into the background once more and do what is expect of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Anja Odindittor Chapter 1**

 **Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. This is one of my old unfinished stories from my old account, i'm rewriting because i got locked out of it so perfect opportunity to improve it with changes and redo the plot, Enjoy! :)**

 **Anja Odindittor Pov**

A tall, lanky palace servant pulled out my chair as i sat down at the grand dinner table. "Thank you," I said softly and gently to him as I took my place. The table was emptier than usual. In the past it would be my brothers, Thor and Loki, on one side, me on the other side, and my parents at the opposite ends of the table. However, Thor was late tonight, doing whatever the future king of Asgard did. Then Loki was... in prison. I still did not understand how my Father could have just left him there, and my Mother not to fight it, Loki was always her favorite. I know what he did was wrong, but he was still family, at least to me.

"Anja are you listening?" I turned to see my mother giving me a disapproving look. She then sighed and motioned for one of her servants to fill up her glass of Asgardian wine. She took a delicate sip before speaking again, "I was telling you about the details of the gala we're throwing in your honor tomorrow night."

I closed my eyes trying not to think about it, it was no honor, it was her way of forcing me to be like the successful Asgardian Lady she was in her day, by finding a eligible suitor to settle down with.

I opened my eyes, "Mother, i want no part in this. Marriage...it does not," i struggled to find the word, "interest me yet. Inviting the eligible men, or should i say wealthy men of Asgard will do you no good."

It was tradition for the first born son of the All Father to become ruler one day. The other sons usually married wealthy famailies, either way they stayed in the castle or left to a nearby property with a bride of their choosing, as next in line for the throne. It prevented chaos if one king was to suddenly die. However in my case, the girl was always married off in a way that benefited the family. As guess it wasn't as bad as it could be, my mother was giving me a group to pick from, but I still wanted no part in it.

"Father, would you please tell Mother to be reasonable?" I pleaded with him. He took a sip of the finest Asgardian wine, "Frigga, she's just a child still, there is no need to think of marriage for many years."

"Odin, you don't understand like I do," Frigga started, "As you taught Thor how he would one day rule this kingdom, which I could not do. But Anja is not Thor, and my only daughter, I can teach her. I was her age once, and If I had waited for marriage I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have made my family proud," she turned to me, "Anja, you will be attending the celebration tomorrow, and that is final."

I stabbed the meat on my plate with a fork. She was always hard on me, compared to Loki and Thor. Maybe because i was always weaker, even for a Asgardian woman. I could never run as fast when I played with the other noble children, i remember catching my mother telling all the children to match my speed. I'm still not strong as i should be, and frame is still small compared to everyone else. My parents say it because i was born early...something about barely surviving, i never really knew the whole story.

"My apologies for being late," Thor said as he walked in to the dinning room. He tried to always come so often, but between splitting his time between Asgard and Earth it was difficult. I had always wanted to go to Earth, but I knew that both my father and mother would never allow it.

"Thor will you be attending your sister's celebration tomorrow?" Frigga asked him.

"Of course I will, and I'll be their on time time dear Anja," he told me.

"Thor, my boy, are you bringing a special friend tomorrow night?" The All Father questioned curiously.

Thor shook his head, "Unfortunately Jane can not make it to Asgard, she's working on to many projects back on Midgard."

"Maybe you could spend some time with Sif?" My mother suggested, there she was pushing again, couldn't approve of anyone.

"Sif is but a mer friend," Thor explained, "Jane is the only person I hope to keep in my heart."

Frigga smiled, "Well you know You chose Love, and if you chose Jane I hope you bring her to meet us." Then she was acting like Thor was the child of her dreams. I just wanted to marry the Asgardian of my choice, but I couldn't. Thor was in love with a mortal, and it was perfectly ok, of course.

I brushed the ice blonde hair out of my face, "Excuse me," I announced as I sat up and left the table. I couldn't stay any longer, and I wasn't just talking about the dinner, I needed to leave. As I left I could see Thor out of the corner of my eye staring at me, he knew something was up, but hopefully he wouldn't say anything.

I returned to my chambers and put on my night robe, I needed a plan. If I was gonna leave Asgard where would I go? My first thought was Midgard, it's a place I've always wanted to see and it would be the easiest to survive there.

I called over my own personal servant, Marianne, "I need you to go to the castle vault, you have clearance, and I need you to grab some jewels, just a handful. Don't tell anyone what you're doing and you'll be rewarded. Go now."

Another servant knocked on the door. "You may come in," I tell them.

The servant bowed before saying, "Your mother told me to come get you for a dress fitting."

I sigh, "I'll be right there," the servant then left and returned to her other work. Another benefit of leaving was having no one wait on you, you can actually have your own personal space.

I headed to the fitting room where they alter your dress, to make sure it's perfect, a rather boring process that was usually worth it. The dress my mom picked for tomorrow was a gold floor length one. It shimmered when it caught the light the right way, it was beautiful. "Thank you," I told the seamstress, "You always do a stunning job."

The seamstress laughed, "I'm glad you like it princess Anja"

Suddenly the door to the room opened, Thor came in, "May I have a moment with my sister?" He asked, but was more of a command. The seamstress nodded and left the room in a blush. "Anja I just caught your servant in the vault," he told me.

I was so screwed, "I do not know what you speak of."

He cleared his throat, "I think you do, I don't know why you would have to steal from your own family." He then threw a brown bag at my feet, diamonds and sapphires poured out of it.

"What of Marianne?" i asked urgently.

"She escapes punishment, as this was conducted by you," Thor stated.

I turned around to face Thor, "Take me with you, I beg you."

He raised a eyebrow, "To Midgard?"

I nodded, "Please."

"Anja, Midgard isn't your home. Asgard is our home," he told me.

"So you won't take me?" I asked taken back by his refusal.

"No, I won't bring my little sister to a world i barely understand myself. Also our parents would in deed kill me if I took you out of Asgard," he explained.

I walked over to grab my clothes, "Loki would have taken me."

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please review, next chapter should be up tomorrow! song of the day- "Walk it like I Talk it"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anja Odindittor Chapter 2**

 **Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Also Anja is around eighteen in human years, but i don't know what that'd be in Asgardian years. Enjoy the story!**

 **Anja Odindittor pov**

I looked in the mirror to see the gold dress sparkle. I could feel my stomach doing turns, I didn't want to go out there in the slightest. It was suppose to be a small party with the most prestigious available men of Asgard, but my mom turned it in to a huge celebration. What were we even celebrating? My departure?

As much distaste I had for the event, I will admit the dress looked fabulous. The gold fabric was cut into a strapless sweetheart neckline and had a small train to it. My blonde hair was put up into a bun by some servants and decorated with jewels.

"They're ready for your arrival Princess Anja," a servant came in and said.

"I'll be right their," I said back.

Marianne placed the last jewel in my hair, "your is hair so lovely Anja," she told me.

"Thank you," i replied to her, Marianne was someone i knew i could trust. Although i was contempt with my icy blonde hair, i would much rather have my brothers golden locks that reminded me of little strands of sunshine.

My mother wanted my brother and I to be announced, and her and my father would be announced together. After we were announced we were suppose to walk down the stairs and into the ballroom. I was to go last, since it was "my"

gala.

I walked to the top of the staircase where I saw Thor standing around, we were still not talking.

"You look beautiful," he told me, which I just ignored and looked the other direction away from him. He cleared his throat and told me, "understand your upset with me, but I've already lost one sibling I can't lose you too."

The announcer then called his name, "Go, they called you," I said to him.

Then a thought occurred to me, how would my mother's face look if I didn't come out? Hearing the announcer say my name only for no one to come down the stairs, having to deal with all the people turning their heads and looking around? It made me smile. At least finally she might understand how I felt.

So before anyone notice I grabbed the train of my dress and ran down the hall, I knew the perfect place to hide.

I used the staircase in the back of the castle no one ever used, it lead all the way to the bottom floor.

Once I got to the underground prison the guards stopped me right away. I haven't seen him since he came back as a prisoner, the one time I saw him was at the trial. My mother and Father believed it was best for me to be kept away from him, so I didn't become like him.

I hated doing this, but I stood up next to the guard and declared, "By order of the Princess of Asgard, I hereby declare you let me in."

The guard looked at the guard next to him before he looked back at me and said, "Sorry Princess Anja, we have strict orders from the King and Queen herself."

I bit my lip and came up with the greatest lie I could, "Thor, the Crown prince of Asgard, and future King of Asgard Is meeting me down here at any moment. And he would be furious if he found his sister being refused to be let in the prison by guards who work for the castle that he is soon to be ruling." By the end of what I said the guards were reluctant, but they let me inside.

I then walked down the hallway as I looked for his prison. They were horrible, awful criminals imprisoned here. They tried to talk to me as I walked down looking for Loki, I was so out of place in a extravagant gown.

I finally found his cell and he was facing away from the glass. I placed my hand up against glass and whispered, "Loki."

He's slowly turned to see me. Loki wasn't in his usual clothes, though the clothes he wore were pretty generous. His hair however, hadn't been brushed in a long time and looked disastrous. How long had it been since they put him in here. 3 months? Maybe 4.

I couldn't help it, I felt the tears streaming down my cheek. "Don't cry My dear Anja," he told me, "i didn't want you to see me like this."

"I'm sorry, I just miss you so much," I said to him. I then crouched down against the glass and he did the same, and I tried to catch him up on everything he missed. All the parties and everything probably seemed so insignificant to him though, but he still listened.

"Are you still practicing your magic?" He asked me.

I nodded, "but you know you will always be Frigga's favorite student. I'm not as talented as you were at magic when she taught you," I explained to him, "But she praised me now and again for my knowledge in herbs."

It was nice to just laugh and giggle with him again. "Do you want me to bring you books or more stuff to do?" I asked him.

"You will not bring him anything," a voice. I turned to look at Thor coming down the hallway of the prison, I was so screwed.

"Thor-" I started.

"Don't," he interrupted, "Were leaving now.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "No, I'm not going with you Thor."

"Anja, now," he told me aggressively.

"Loki is my brother just as much as you are, and now you dare interrupt our first decent conversation in months," I raise my voice to him.

"Anja, either you follow me out now or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," he stated.

"Go," Loki whispered to me, "you have your party." Loki then turned to Thor and glared at him.

I turned to Loki and gave him a regretful face, "I'm sorry, I'll comeback, I promise."

I then walked out of the secret prison with Thor right behind me. Thor was always the more overprotective brother, but Loki saw me as his equal, even if he did make mistakes. We all made mistakes didn't we?

Before we left the prison Thor grabbed my hand and dragged me to a guard, "Take her up to the ballroom, and then stand at the balcony above the ballroom and don't let her out of your sight until the party has ended and she is in her chambers.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I have business to attend to, and you have a party to get to," he said to me before he walked back into the prison

 **Thor Odinson Pov**

I walked back inside the prison after I took my sister to a guard. He crossed a line tonight, and I wasn't gonna let him get away with it.

I walked up to his cell, "Loki," I called to get his attention.

He was standing now, to face me, "have you come to gloat brother?" The clothes he was wearing not something he usually wore as a prince of Asgard, but still seemed expensive. The room was neat and tidy, the bed made, the few books he had all stacked perfectly. The only thing about him that was messy was his hair.

"Stop with the illusions brother," I told him.

The room then completely changed. The furniture was broken, the books ripped apart. I was unsure of whether the red marks of on ground were from the berries he squashed or blood. On the walls were scratch marks. Loki leaned against the back wall. He was now in prison rags, or peasant clothes. His skin looked paler then it used to, he must have been refusing to eat, I could tell by the food that he had thrown on the ground.

"Thank you," I started, "For not showing Anja this."

He scoffed, "Your gonna have to let her grow up some time Thor."

"Then why didn't you show who what the truth was?" I questioned him.

He tilted his head in disgust at me, "Unlike you, Anja ahas me painted In a certain way, and I hate to disappoint her."

"Anja sees the best in everybody, she'll have to learn soon enough," I reminded him, "before someone takes advantage of that, especially you."

"Thor, you know I wouldn't hurt our dear sister Anja, however the same protection does not apply to you," Loki told me smiling.

"Which one of us is in a cell brother?" I asked him to show him that he was no threat to me.

"I can tell by the lack of visitation from Anja, that Father must have a hand in it," Loki said as he stabbed the ground with a broken piece of chair.

"I will take my leave now brother, I have no interest in playing your games," I say before I turned around to leave, "Don't bother waiting for Anja to come again, because she won't."

The party was just getting started. The castle's ballroom was huge, it was filled with loyal subjects. I saw my mother standing by the throne alone watching everyone and smiling.

I walked over to her and looked at what she was looking at, it was Anja. She was dancing with a man, I believe his name was Baldrick, we had crossed paths before, he was a fine warrior and belongs to a very prominent family in Asgard. I could tell by the look on Luxlyn's face that she did not enjoy the party. I didn't really agree with what my mother wanted her to do, but I had faith that Frigga knew what was best for her even if I didn't believe in it.

"I didn't know Baldrick was on your list of suitors," I told Frigga as I approached her. I took her hand into mine and leaned down to kiss it.

"Thor my son," she said as she brought me into a hug, "Baldrick is a strong man, he would take care of Anja protect her. A part of me hates to push her to do anything, but I just wish she ends up happy. You and Loki were considerably easy compared to raising her. Except that time you boys snuck into the royal kitchen and made quite a mess a things." I joined her in a laugh, things were much simpler back then.

"Thor, may I offer you this next dance," a voice said behind me. I looked to see a blonde woman with green eyes, it was Amora, the Enchantress. She turned to my mother, "Frigga you look lovely as always."

My mother smiled, "Thank you Amora, you look beautiful tonight, now go dance," she told us waving her hands at the dance floor.

I took Amora's hand for the dance, she knew of my distaste for her, though Frigga was very fond of her. I had known her since I was a small child, and her feelings for me were quite clear, but I never returned them.

Amora wore a long green gown, that highlighted every single curve. "Thor I never knew you were so light on your feet," she told me as she clutched her hand tighter around mine.

"Amora, don't," I told her firmly while keeping my face calm.

"Dinner, tomorrow?" The words escaped her lips like a gust of wind.

"You know the answer to that Amora, no," I told her with a smile.

She suddenly turned cold, like always, "If I turn my head slightly to the right I can see you sister. She looks stunning in her golden dress, doesn't she? And that pretty diamond necklace around her neck, it's gorgeous isn't it? It's so gorgeous that after she retires to her chambers I just might pay her a visit and pull that necklace so hard that the diamond impales her throat, we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Don't make threats you can't keep," I warned, "You have your answer. And once my father and mother see you for the evil enchantress you really are, they will cast you out."

She smirked, "Just like they did to you Thor? And let's not forget that your mother was the one who taught me every thing she knows."

I laughed, "My Mother did not teach you dark magic."

She tiled her head, "I never said she taught me everything I know," i dipped her down, "I like that name, the enchantress very suitable, you know I can make every single one of you desires come true."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anja leaving the ballroom. "I have to go, till next time Amora," I told her.

I followed Anja, but stayed far enough behind that she wouldn't notice me. It seemed like she was just heading to her room. It made me feel relief knowing that all she was doing was going to bed, even if she left early from her own party.

After she had been in her room for a while I opened the door to tell her goodnight, but once I opened the door on the floor of the room was a bag filled with clothes and jewels.

"Thor," she looked flustered, "have you heard of knocking?"

I took a deep breath before I strongly said, "Anja, tell me now what your doing, before you do something you regret."

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! please leave a review :) Song of the day: Son's gonna rise again by citizen cope.**


End file.
